lotes_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
Cantor The largest and most central city on the continent of Ansolan, this city is always busy. Within the city walls there are a variety of smells in the air ranging from fresh baked bread, to the acrid smell of a tannery to the stench of waste. Citizens of all ages roam the streets and groups form sporadically to enjoy a variety of street performances. The streets are relatively clean and what looks to be city workers occasionally are seen to be maintaining the major thoroughfares. Besides the guards at each of the city’s 3 gates, there is a regular and conspicuous patrol of guards about the city, always in pairs. At the center of the walled city sits a large citadel, itself walled, with a single gate on the south wall, tended to by a handful of guards at all times. Along the major roads, buildings inside the wall are modest, but skillfully built and well maintained. Beyond these lie more densely constructed structures that decline in workmanship and state of repair the further they get from the road, though rarely sinking into a state of abject disrepair. Immediately outside the city walls are a scattering of farms and particularly modest homes. There is considerably less wealth outside the city walls, however the usual crime and unsavory atmosphere, while still present, are somehow kept to a minimum – at least outwardly. Just beyond the farm land in the West, the forest creeps in, as if a secondary boundary to the city, as if to keep the city from escaping from itself. The rolling hills to West push the city toward the coast. The Long Road passes tightly around the South of the city, kissing it at its Southern Gate. To the East is The Stone Curtain mountain range, beyond which are the cities of Brotstone and Yorn. To the South is the Elvish city of Gwendani. The road called North Run intersects the city at the Trade Gate in the center of the Northern wall and connects the major hub to the ubiquitous Brightpaw Trading Company. Janlyn A small village of several hundred mostly human residents situated in the foothills southeast of Cantor. Janlyn is quiet and unassuming, consisting of loosely grouped homes encircling a central market area. The largest establishments are the general store, blacksmith and inn. Most travelers aren't even aware of it's existence and pass the road to Janlyn by without a second thought. Brotstone Dwarvish City in the middle of the mountains in northeast corner of Ansolan. Yorn Human city on the east coast of Ansolan, separated from the rest of the continent by the Desert of Eternity. Gwendani Elvish city at the tip of the south peninsula of Ansolan. Little Cantor The largest non-capital city in Ansolan, named for the city of Cantor. It is located on the coast of the Windy Bay and is largest port of entry for Ansolan Sea Breeze Coastal town on the Shores of Plenty and a uniquely wealthy recreational destination. Grit Tiny village located somewhere near the center of the Desert of Eternity. Last Chance Small village that is the 'last chance' for provisions before the treacherous journey through the Southern Pass on the way to Gwendani. Fort Randor Ruins of an ancient fort, revitalized as a defensive post for the Sea of Prosperity. Dark Wood Dense forest of legend. Little is known about what lies within and even that little knowledge is of questionable reliability. Welton West and South of Cantor, a small village near the ruins called the Sunless Citadel.